Game Day
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy have nice game day while Lucius is away on business.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Build-A-Bear, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, and First Aid assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for The House Competition Round Two.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Han Solo (character) Draco Malfoy**

**Build-A-Bear - Red Raptor (character) Draco Malfoy**

**Games Night - Dares (relationship) Mother/Son**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Snakewood (restriction) No Ravenclaws, and Dragon Heartstring core (character) Draco Malfoy**

**First Aid assignment - Task 12 hydrogen peroxide: Write about someone with a bubbly personality**

**The House Competition - Care of Magical Creatures, Standard story, (object) Bertie Bott's Cod Liver Oil Flavored Beans, and word count is 1,006**

**Warning for extreme fluff. I hope you all enjoy Game Day.**

Narcissa watched as her son came bounding over to her in excitement. They'd spent the whole morning together waiting for Lucius to get done with whatever business he was doing. It had been a glorious morning so far. They'd spent most of it reading books in the library. But then Draco had gotten bored of just sitting still. He'd gotten an idea for a game and ran off towards the house for something.

She watched as he spoke to one of the house elves inside as he looked towards the backyard and the numerous trees. She wondered what her son had up his sleeves as she walked in the garden.

"Mama," the blonde-haired grey-eyed four-year-old called as he ran up to her with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Come play in my hideout."

"Your hideout?" Narcissa asked a smile also forming on her own face. She got down on Draco's level with a serious look on her face. "What exactly are we hiding out from?"

"The house elves," the little boy's serious whisper made her wonder if they were wrong to keep Draco from making friends his own age. "They are playing the part of the good guys."

"And we're playing the part of the bad guys?"

Draco nodded. "We have steal the gold," he told her all seriousness and matter of fact in his statement of the facts. He held up a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "This is supposed to be the gold."

"That we have to steal from the house elves?"

"You got it, Mama," Draco crowed as one of the house elves walked tentatively over to the mother/son duo.

"Cookie is here to take the gold from Master Draco now" the small house elf fidgeted as he neared Draco.

"Here you go, Cookie," Draco said handing the bag to the yellow-eyed house elf. "Is your son Dobby going to play too?"

"Only if it is alright with Mistress Malfoy?" Cookie raised her eyes to Narcissa's face fear coloring her yellow eyes.

"It is more than alright, Cookie." Narcissa knew that the younger house elf, Dobby, was around her own son's age. Not that she wanted her child to befriend a servant. But she also didn't want him to be lonely either.

Cookie took the bag of jellybeans and ran off towards the house which was the base for the "good guys" as Draco called them.

When the elf was out of earshot Draco pulled Narcissa over to a small grove of trees which made a nice green canopy for them to hide under. She watched as Draco sat at the base of one of the trees and then patted a spot next to him.

"Come on, Mama, we have to plan the heist," he said seriously and down to business.

It had taken some time for them to finally come up with a good plan. But they eventually did come up with a great plan which they were now putting into implementation. Narcissa watched Draco distract Cookie and her son Dobby.

It was her job to sneak up behind them and grab the coveted gold. She was within a nails breath of the bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Close enough to see the cod liver oil flavored beans near the top of the bag.

"Hurry, Mama," Draco called out.

Narcissa laughed as she grabbed hold of the bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans spilling out some of the cod liver oil beans. She raced over towards where Draco was waiting for her by the door laughing as she went.

"Come on, Mama," Draco cried as he saw the house elves pretending to chase after them. He giggled as they slipped over the cod liver oil flavored jellybeans on the floor. "They going to catch us if we don't hurry. Come on."

Narcissa laughed as she caught Draco up in her arms and raced back towards the grove of trees in the backyard. When she was sure that they wouldn't be seen she sat down under the trees placing Draco next to her.

"What should we do with our coveted "gold", my dearest son?" she asked as she held out the bag of jellybeans to her son.

"We eat it," Draco giggled excitedly.

"We eat it," Narcissa asked him watching the pure joy on her son's face. She had to admit she'd have never thought something like this would make her son this happy. But she was happy that it did.

"Here, Mama," Draco held out his hand full of bean towards her.

"Thank, Draco," she said accepting the handful of beans gratefully. The first one she encountered when she opened her hand was cod liver oil one. With a huge fake smile on her face, she placed it in her mouth. "Yummy!"

"Yummy!" Draco called out as he ate cherry flavored bean.

Later that night as Narcissa, and Lucius put Draco to bed she listened as Draco excitedly told Lucius all about their day. She watched as Draco held out a handful of "gold" out to her husband.

"Goodnight, my sweet son," Narcissa said as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "We had a great day today. Maybe we could do something fun again tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mama," Draco smiled tiredly up at her. "Maybe, Papa can play with us tomorrow?"

"Maybe," she said as she closed the door behind her on her sleeping child. She knew that tomorrow would hold more fun and games for her and her son. But she wasn't sure about her husband joining her.

"Will you join us tomorrow, Lucius?" she asked as she watched her husband pop one of the many cod liver oil Bertie Botts beans into his mouth. "I know it would make Draco really happy if you did."

"I will try," he told her as they both climbed into bed together for the night.

**I hope you all enjoyed Game Day as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
